wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisano koniec panowania Sancho Pansy. Nie masz nic stałego na świecie — woła Cyd Hamed, filozof mahometański. Pory roku niszczą się wzajemnie; noc następuje po dniu i ciemność po świetle. Wszystko jest wieczną zmianą i nieustającym zniszczeniem. Tylko życie człowieka wydziera się z tego chaosu i jeżeli nie teraz, to w przyszłości nie odmienia się nigdy. Ta uwaga moralna naszego autora, zdająca się nam określać granice wieczności, ma za cel jedynie uwiadomić nas, że nastąpi koniec panowania Sanchy, rozpoczętego pod tak szczęśliwą wróżbą. Wszystko jak sen zniknęło, rozwiało się jak mgły poranne. Nasz gubernator, przeciw powszechnemu obyczajowi, bardziej utrudzony sprawami państwa i wydawaniem rozkazów, niż przesycony wyborową kuchnią, siódmej nocy rządów swoich położył się do łóżka i chcąc wzmocnić stargane siły, zamykał już oczy, gdy nagle usłyszał hałas straszliwy, krzyk i bicie we dzwony, jakby się wyspa zapadać miała. Usiadł na łóżku i nadstawił ucha, chcąc w różnorodnym gwarze schwytać przyczynę popłochu. Nowy odgłos trąb i bębnów, łącząc się z krzykami i dzwonów biciem, powiększył jego bojaźń i zdziwienie. Porwał się prędko i w koszuli tylko przybiegłszy do drzwi pokoju, ujrzał kilkadziesiąt osób z zapalonymi pochodniami i mieczami w ręku, krzyczących przeraźliwie: „do broni! do broni! Panie gubernatorze, nieprzyjaciele są na wyspie! Jesteśmy zgubieni, jeżeli twoje męstwo i roztropność nie ocalą nas”. Tak krzycząc, otoczyli gubernatora i jeden z nich wyrzekł: — Uzbrój się prędko wasza wysokość lub poginiemy wszyscy. — A to na co — odpowie Sancho — alboż ja się znam na takich rzeczach? To należy do pana Don Kichota z Manchy, który jednym machnięciem ręki, wypędziłby wszystkich nieprzyjaciół, ale ja nic temu nie poradzę. — Ach, panie gubernatorze — zawołali wszyscy — chcecież więc nas opuścić w tak ciężkiej potrzebie? Przynosimy wam zaczepną i odporną broń, uzbrój się i jako wódz stań na naszym czele. — A więc uzbrójcie mnie! — rzecze Sancho. Natychmiast włożono mu na koszulę dwie tarcze, jedną z przodu, drugą z tyłu, i związano je tak mocno sznurami, że biedny nasz Sancho nie mógł się ruszyć, ani zgiąć kolan nawet. Podano mu włócznię do ręki, na której opierać się musiał, aby idąc nie przewrócić się. Uzbroiwszy go w ten sposób, prosili, aby stanął na czele orszaku i wiódł ich na nieprzyjaciela, dodając, że z takim wodzem pewni są zwycięstwa. — A jakżeż chcecie, u diabła, żebym szedł — zawołał Sancho — kiedy nie mogę zgiąć łydek między tymi dwoma stołami, w któreście mnie przystroili, wszystko, co uczynić mogę, każę się zanieść w jaki kącik, którego bronić będę włócznią i ciałem moim. — Zacznij tylko maszerować, panie gubernatorze — rzecze jeden z tłumu — to strach raczej, nie uzbrojenie przeszkadza wam poruszać się, śpieszmy, bo niebezpieczeństwo wzmaga się coraz bardziej. Zniewolony wyrzutami, biedny Sancho zaczął postępować, lecz zaledwie kilka kroków uczynił, upadł jak długi na ziemię i wyglądał jak żółw w skorupie albo jak łódka wyciągnięta na piasek. Widząc go w tym stanie, nielitościwi żartownisie zagasili wszystkie światła i udawali, że walczą z nieprzyjacielem, a szczękając orężem i uderzając mieczami po tarczach, deptali nieszczęśliwego gubernatora, który w śmiertelnej niespokojności prosił Boga, ażeby go raczył wybawić od śmierci i od gubernatorstwa zarazem. Jedni skakali po nim, drudzy przewracali się na niego, a jakiś złośliwiec, stanąwszy mu na brzuchu, wydawał stamtąd rozkazy, krzycząc przeraźliwie: zamykajcie drzwi, zepchnąć drabiny, prędzej! podawajcie wrzącego oleju; słowem, wydawał komendę, wymieniając wszystkie narzędzia wojenne, do obrony oblężonym służące. Nieszczęśliwy gubernator, leżąc na ziemi, zdeptany, wpół martwy ze strachu, szeptał do siebie: — Oby Pan Bóg sprawił, żeby już raz zdobyto wyspę! wolałbym raczej umrzeć, niż pozostawać w tej strasznej niespokojności. — Na koniec niebo ulitowało się nad jego cierpieniem i niespodziewanie wzniosły się okrzyki: „zwycięstwo! zwycięstwo! odwagi panie gubernatorze! nieprzyjaciel ucieka!” — Cóż tu porabia wasza wysokość na ziemi? — zawołał jeden z żołnierzy — powstań, panie, dzielić z nami chwałę i łupy zwycięstwa. — Podnieścież więc mnie — zawołał żałośnie Sancho — i gdy go postawiono na nogi — nie zabiłem żadnego człowieka — rzecze — rozdzielcie więc łupy między siebie, ja niczego nie żądam, lecz jeśli jest pomiędzy wami jaka dusza litościwa, niechajże mi poda kubek wina i obetrze pot ze mnie, bo cały mokry jestem. Uczyniono zadość jego żądaniu i rozbroiwszy, posadzono go na łóżku, na które upadł zemdlony ze strachu i utrudzenia. Żartownisie, zdziwieni tym wypadkiem, zaczęli wyrzucać już sobie, że za daleko posunęli figiel, lecz uspokoili się wkrótce, widząc, że Sancho przychodzi do siebie. Naprzód nasz giermek zapytał, która godzina, a gdy mu odpowiedziano, że dzień już świtać zaczął, milcząc, zaczął się skwapliwie ubierać, co mu z trudnością przychodziło, tak dalece był utrudzony. Ubrał się, nie przemówiwszy ani słowa, poszedł do stajni otoczony całym orszakiem z zadziwieniem nań patrzącym, zbliżył się do osła, uściskał go i rzekł ze łzami w oczach: — Pójdź, mój drogi synu, wierny towarzyszu i pocieszycielu w moim nieszczęściu. Pókiśmy razem byli, myślałem tylko o twoim pożywieniu i byłem pełen radości i spokoju. Toteż od czasu rozłączenia naszego, gdy wstąpiłem na drabinę ambicji i dumy, nie miałem chwili pociechy i spoczynku. Osiodławszy osła i wsiadłszy nań, Sancho obrócił się do intendenta, marszałka dworu, doktora Recio i wszystkich domowników, mówiąc: — Żegnam was, panowie, każcie otworzyć mi bramę i pozwólcie wrócić do dawnej swobody. Nie jestem stworzony na gubernatora, nie umiem bronić wyspy przeciw napastnikom. Moim rzemiosłem jest uprawa ziemi, a nie obrona królestw i praw dyktowanie. Świętemu Piotrowi dobrze w Rzymie, a mnie w chacie mojej w dymie. To ma znaczyć: niech każdy siedzi, gdzie mu należy i nigdzie dalej nie bieży; niech strzeże swego powołania i chroni się górę sięgania. Mnie bardziej przystał sierp do ręki, niż królewskie berło, wolę też co dzień najeść się barszczu ze szperką, niż dać się zamorzyć doktorowi, który nim znajdzie dla mnie potrawę, brzuch mi pozielenieje z głodu. Żegnam was, panowie, raz jeszcze, powiedzcie ode mnie księciu, że nagi przyszedłem na świat i nago zeń wychodzę, to ma znaczyć, że objąłem rządy bez grosza i tłumoczka i bez grosza i tłumoczka z nich wychodzę, zupełnie przeciwnie, niż wszyscy gubernatorowie. Dzień dobry i dobranoc wam, panowie! Puśćcie mnie; muszę kazać się obandażować, bo dzięki nieprzyjaciołom, którzy potratowali mnie i więcej niż sto razy przespacerowali się po mnie, mam prawie wszystkie żebra popękane. — Nie rób nam tej krzywdy, mości gubernatorze — rzecze Pedro Recio — zapiszę ci receptę taką, że natychmiast boleści twoje ukoi i odtąd pozwolę jeść wszystkie potrawy bez żadnego wyjątku. — Musztarda po obiedzie, mości doktorze — rzecze Sancho — starego wróbla na plewę nie złapiesz, dwa razy mnie nie okpisz i prędzej czarnoksiężnikiem niż gubernatorem drugi raz zostanę. Oho! nie znacie Pansów, moi panowie; kiedy który z nich raz powie „nie” to już nie, i sam diabeł go nie przekona. Dalej, nie ma gadania. Zostawmy w tej stajni te mrówcze skrzydła, co mnie na to w powietrze wyniosły, żeby jaskółki ze mnie śniadanko sobie zrobiły. Naprzód więc! Wzięli diabli krowę, niech wezmą cielę, nos do tabaki, do worka kłaki! Niech każda owca szuka barana, a każda pani niech szuka pana. Upadam do nóżek panom moim, żegnam was na zawsze, bądźcie zdrowi i trzymajcie się ciepło. — Panie gubernatorze — rzecze intendent — ponieważ żądasz tego koniecznie, mimo żalu, że ''utracamy''utracać — dziś popr.: tracić. tak dobrego rządcę, musimy zadość uczynić twoim chęciom, ale każdy gubernator odchodząc, musi zdawać rachunek ze swej administracji. — Nikt nie ma prawa żądać ode mnie rachunków — przerwie Sancho — oprócz jednego księcia, chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego by człowiek, który goły wychodzi z urzędu, miał być podejrzany o łupiestwo. — W samej rzeczy — odpowie mu na to Pedro Recio — pan Sancho ma słuszność, trzeba mu pozwolić odjechać. Książę z wielką radością powita go u siebie. Wszyscy potwierdzili zdanie doktora, ofiarując się odprowadzić Sanchę z należnymi honorami, lecz eks-gubernator żądał tylko trochę owsa dla osła i kawałka chleba z serem na drogę dla siebie, mówiąc, że na tak krótką podróż niczego więcej nie potrzebuje. Wszyscy uściskali go i on ucałowawszy ze łzami wszystkich, odjechał, zostawiając żartownisiów zdumionych dobrocią jego serca i energią w postanowieniu. ----